


一盘录像带/In the Eye of the Beholder: Videotape

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Translation, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Jim发现一盘录像带。本文是 In The Eye Of The Beholder系列的第一篇。（译注：系列共五篇，但是相互独立，剧情完全没有交集，单独食用不影响理解。）中文约4000字。





	一盘录像带/In the Eye of the Beholder: Videotape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Eye of the Beholder: Videotape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/794220) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



Jim Ellison坐在电视机前的地板上，看着播放机里自己虚晃的身影，皱起眉。

“哨兵项目，12月4号——”播放机里传来Blair Sandburg的声音，然后是Jim转过身，发现了身后的摄像机。

“你搞什么？”电视里的Jim朝着镜头吼道。

“跟你说过啊，我要对你的能力做详细的记录，然后——”

“关掉。”Jim冷声打断Blair，并伸出手。画面开始摇晃，Jim挥舞的胳膊和愤怒的脸孔一晃而过。

“别这样，Jim！”Blair恳求的声音。画面上下晃动，一会儿是天空，一会儿是地面。

“把它关掉，Sandburg！”Jim听到自己的声音，“我正在——”

画面和声音变成连续的雪花和嗡鸣，他后面的话被打断，但是他能猜到——工作。“我在工作”听起来很像他会说的话，很“Jim”。“我正在工作。”也许被截断的是这句话，很久之前的事情了，他不太确定。他沉溺工作，无心娱乐已经太久了。

“……机还开着呢。”Blair的声音忽然响起，Jim从思绪中清醒过来，电视机中的雪花开始变成一段稳定的画面。

很诡异……的画面，Jim瞪大双眼，身体不自觉前倾。画面里的是Blair，Blair当然不诡异，诡异的是镜头里的Blair比现在更年轻，更瘦，短发。

以及，浑身赤裸。

他坐在某个人的腿间，背靠那人的胸膛，他们倚着一面墙……或者，床头？

Blair一边笑一边扭动，一缕黑色的卷发垂落前额。

另外的那个人抓住Blair的上臂，不让他躲开，但他也在笑，“放松点，Blair。相信我，你需要这个，你需要看到——”

“我不需要啦。”Blair笑得满脸通红，扭头去看身后的男人，“咱们把它关掉干点别的，好不好？”声音中的暗示意味让Jim屏住呼吸。

但那个男人不为所动，他握住Blair的下颌，轻轻转向镜头的方向。Blair的笑容变得紧张，脸色涨红，他移开视线，但身后的男人深情地搂住他，把下巴搁在他的肩头，贴住Blair的脸，轻声说，“你需要，你得看看你有多美。”Jim握紧了拳。

“John，别这样。”Blair低声说，似乎十分困窘。

“你得看看你自己，”那个被称为John的人继续着，“你总觉得自己是一个科学书呆子，根本不是这样，看看你自己本来的样子。”John忽然直直地伸出一只手指指向前方，“看着那边，说你好，Blair。”Jim猛然惊起，因为John的手正透过电视机屏幕，直直地指向他。

Blair羞怯地笑笑，快速地瞟了一眼镜头，又垂下眼，“跟谁说你好？”

“跟你自己，这盘带子是为你准备的。”

Blair又笑了，他抬起头看着镜头，“好吧，Blair，关掉录像机，去吃个三明治或者什么。你没有事儿干吗？”

Johnk大笑，Blair继续说，“Blair，怎么还在？如果你继续这样干坐着看你自己的小黄片，那你永远不能从学校毕业啦，”他竖起一只手指朝着镜头摇了摇，自嘲地补充道，“也永远不能结束心里治疗。”

“停下，”John笑着抓住Blair摇晃的手指，“你太破坏气氛了。”

“是你让我和我说话的，”Blair挤挤眼，反驳说，“我就是这样和自己说话的呀。”

他重新看向摄像机，重重地点了一下头，然后偏头看向John，“看到了？他也这样想。我了解他。”

“好吧，好吧，我们重来。”John说，“你不再和自己说话。”

“不说了？”Blair调笑，“那我要干什么？”

“你会成为学术大师。”

“真的？”

“绝对。”

Blair的脸上亮起一个笑容，他再次看向摄像机，一边举手比了个成功的手势，一边嚷嚷，“你成功了，老兄！”

“让我们干点别的。”John声音喑哑地说。

但Blair还在继续，“但是，听着伙计，不要忘记给Naomi写信，不要忘记你的钱包最里层还有几百块钱，不要忘记——”

John扳住Blair的脸，用一个火辣的深吻组织了Blair的演讲。Blair承受着他的吻，身体变得软绵绵的，好像要融化进身后那个坚实的身体里。

Jim目不转睛地看着电视机的画面，感到喉咙里似乎塞了一团棉花，感到（但是忽略了）他的性器开始抽动。他伸手抓住遥控器，拇指找到关闭按钮，但是迟迟没有按下。这时，画面里的两个人终于分开了。

“你不在了。”John喃喃地轻啄Blair的脸庞。

“是吗，那谁在看？”Blair闭着眼睛，轻轻喘息，转头摸索到John的嘴巴，索求一个轻吻。

“你的爱人。”John轻声回答，Blair睁开眼睛。

“那是谁？”Blair问。

“你希望是谁？”John问。

“我不知道，我不知道我希望怎么样，我不确定有没有那样一个人……我是说，Naomi总说……”

“他正在看呢，”John柔和的声音仿佛催眠一般，“他正在看录像，看着镜头里的你，他觉得你美极了。”

“他得擦亮眼睛。”Blair轻声咕哝。

“他渴望你，”John继续说着，用他低沉的声音编织幻想的摇篮，“他爱你，他想要你。让他看看你有多美。”John的双手轻抚Blair的胸膛，向下延伸到小腹，然后返回胸口，开始玩弄两个乳头，这让Blair呼吸加重，阴茎勃起。Jim看着电视里喘息的Blair，感到口干舌燥。

“他是谁？”Blair轻声问。

“他是你想要的一切。”John也轻声回答，“所有你不承认你想要的，所有你觉得你不会得到的，所有你一直说服自己不要抱有期待的。”

“别说了。”Blair说，瘫软在John怀里，陷入更深的情欲中。

“所有你说服自己你不配得到的，”John轻柔地继续，“所有你觉得不可能实现的，所有你告诉自己不要奢望的。所有书呆子们不会得到的。”

“不要说了。”Blair低语，他的乳头紧绷，翘起的阴茎闪耀着前液的亮光。他闭起眼睛转过头，试图把脸埋进John的肩膀，躲开正前方的摄像机。

“让他看看你有多美。”John低声劝诱，双手重新在Blair的身体游走，轻抚Blair的大腿，“让他看看你的身体有多美，”John用细长的手指分开Blair的大腿，轻轻抚摩僵硬的肌肉，“让他看看你的小家伙有多美。”John轻轻打开Blair的大腿，让Blair的阴茎袒露在前。

Jim和Blair同时呻吟起来。镜头里的Blair缓缓伸展身体——他稍微后靠，身体前滑——软在John怀里，双腿被John的手掌分开，暴露着，展示着。

Jim探身，僵硬而疲惫的拇指再次落在关闭按钮上，但仍然没有按下去。

电视机里，John正用右手松松地拢住Blair的阴茎，轻轻地挤捏，“说你好，Blair。”

“你好。”Blair低喃。

John加重手上的力道，Blair发出一声满足的呜咽，在John手里挺进。John配合的动作让Blair更加激动，他抬起臀部迎合John的节奏挺动。但是John忽然停下，紧紧攥着Blair的愉悦的源头，让Blair发出一声不满而哀求的抗议。

“睁眼，看着镜头，”John贴上Blair的耳朵，“说——你好。”

Blair睁开双眼，看向摄像机。于是，Jim看到Blair直直地望着他，满目含情地对他说，“你好……”Jim喘息着，隔着裤子攥住自己的阴茎。

“你好——亲爱的。”John继续示范，并把空闲的左手含进嘴里，沾湿食指，慢慢伸到Blair的腿间。Jim猛地闭上眼睛，情欲的浪潮过于强烈，冲刷得他几乎感到痛苦，他无法再看下去。

“你好，亲爱的……”Jim看不到画面，但还是能听到Blair柔软的声音，一声声破碎的、喜悦的啜泣，来自Blair，也来自Jim自己——他们分隔在时间和空间的两端，但此刻一齐呻吟出声。Jim胡乱扯开拉链，握住自己，在两人重叠的呻吟声里猛烈地操着自己的手掌，电视内外的呻吟声交织相映。

在逐渐急促的呻吟中，John又低低地说了句什么，Blair猛地尖声哭叫，“为我射出来，亲爱的，为我射出来！”这句话宛如一团火焰，刺痛Jim紧闭的双眼，他剧烈地射在自己的手掌中。

同一时间，Jim听到Blair也达到高潮，他不用睁开眼也能想象Blair此时的模样，在高潮的峰顶抽搐，阴茎被大手攥紧，屁股里插着细长的手指。这幅画面印刻在他的脑海，低柔的呻吟还在耳边回响，他希望所有一切赶快停止，但是他没有力气用空余的手去按遥控器——然而，录像真的停了，Blair的呻吟突然消失，房间里回荡着播放机吱吱的转动声，然后是录像带被吐出的咔哒声。

剩下的只有Jim沉重的喘息，他勉力睁开眼，电视画面是沉默的蓝色，黑色的录像带静静躺在VCR进口处，看上去平常而普通，整个房间也平常而普通，绿色的墙，沙发，咖啡桌，厨房，一切都是老样子——Jim怀疑自己经历了一场幻觉，或者陷入某个诡异的春梦，然而手里粘稠的精液和起伏不定的呼吸让他知道刚才的一切不是幻觉或者梦。

Jim颤抖地站起身，忘记拉好裤子拉链，就这样跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，衣服都没脱，只是蹬掉鞋子就冲进淋浴间，把冷水开到最大。

他靠在贴满白色瓷砖的墙壁上，让冰凉的水柱冲刷过头发、T恤、牛仔裤，身上变得沉重，皮肤上的阵阵刺激让他喟叹出声，他颤抖地转身，把脸朝向冲淋头，直到无法再承受才关掉水龙头，走出淋浴间。

现在他终于有事情做了：他得把沉重的，透湿的衣服从身上扒下来，把自己烘干，找一身干净温暖的衣服换上，把毛巾和湿衣服挂在浴室杆子上——他让自己沉浸在这些琐碎中，让自己不去想Blair，不去思考John是谁，不去猜测Blair是否看过这卷录像，不去思考Blair为什么要用哨兵研究录像覆盖掉原本的录像。

最终，Jim穿好衣服，并在浴室打理好自己。他决定继续打扫客厅和厨房，他把那卷黑色带子拿出来装进原本的盒子里，随意地放回旁边一叠录像带的顶端，好像它和其它带子一样是盘老电影或者上周比赛的录像。不知道过了多久，当Blair的钥匙塞进锁孔，大门被推开的时候，整个房间已经焕然一新，Jim觉得很随意，很平常——

直到他偏头看向Blair的第一眼，Jim忽然感觉到双眼剧烈地疼痛，他浑身颤抖，不由自主地闭上眼睛，重重坐在厨房的椅子上，举起双手抱住脑袋——

“Jim！”Jim听到Blair大叫，然后是书包“砰”地落在地板上，他闻到Blair快速靠进，在他面前俯下身，伸手触碰他的脸，“你怎么了？要叫医生吗？天啊，Jim，告诉我你哪里不舒服！”

Jim睁开眼，眼里满是湿意，模糊不清，他快速地眨了两下，然后开口，“对不起，Blair，我很抱歉。”

“为什么？！”Blair歇斯底里的问，他的表情困惑而惊恐，Jim知道Blair可能认为他突发心脏病，或者动脉瘤，或者癫痫，总之一脸要叫救护车的表情。

但是他没有答案来回答Blair的“为什么”，或者答案太多无法说清，他头痛欲裂，什么都说不出来。Blair急得抓耳挠腮，他快速转身跑向电话机，Jim听到9-1-1的按键声，这个声音让他忽然有力量站起身，走过去，从Blair手里夺过话筒，按回电话机。

他忽然明白他为什么要说抱歉，他在提前道歉，为他即将要做的事情说抱歉，为他马上要毁了两人的友谊而抱歉。他感到非常抱歉，但是潘多拉的盒子已经打开，他没有办法停止。

于是他抓住Blair的肩膀，把他按在墙上疯狂地亲吻，就像突患绝症，或者生命只剩下最后五分钟——他隐约希望自己真的患了绝症或者只剩下最后五分钟，这样他就不必面对接下来的分崩离析，而且他想象不出如果真的进入最后的倒计时，有什么能比停留在Blair Sandburg丰满湿润，美味绝伦的嘴唇上更好的。

Blair猛地推开Jim，大步后退，他睁大眼睛，脸上充满恐惧与茫然，“这他妈什么情况？？”

这个问题Jim同样无法回答，于是他只是退后两步，低声说，“抱歉。”——至少这次Blair能听懂道歉的原因了。

Blair靠在墙上，哑口无言，“Jim，到底是你的脑子出了问题，还是我的脑子出了问题？”

“噢，很明显，是我。”Jim马上回答，然后他突然笑了。Blair看看他，忽然也笑了。

“好吧，”Blair一边笑一边摇头，他前移一步，不自然地捋捋头发，“呃，那我出去再进来一次？这样你会觉得好点吗？”

“这样你会觉得好点吗？”Jim问。

Blair眨眨眼，“说实话，不会。”他拨弄了几下衣角，试探性朝Jim走了几步，“你……”他咽了咽口水，“我……我能不能把刚才理解为，那个，你……”

“我想要你？”Jim的声音有些含糊，“是的。”

“噢，这样。”

“我会控制它的——我是说，除了这次，从现在开始。我很抱歉，我不是故意这么做，本来只想打扫一下房间，”Jim一边说一边朝着空气四下比划，“但是好像没什么效果。”他知道他的解释听起来很奇怪，但是他想不出还能说什么。

“Jim！嘘——”Blair阻止他继续说下去，晕头晕脑地走到沙发边重重坐下。

“别生气，”Jim恳求，“你当然应该感到生气，但是拜托——”

“Jim，别说话！”Blair再次打断他，他闭上眼睛，抬手捏捏额头——无意间重复了Jim前几分钟的动作。

最终，Blair放下手，睁开眼睛，“Okay。”

“什么？”

“Okay，如果你想要我。”Blair略带紧张地回答，“如果你想要我——okay。”

Jim不可置信地看着他，Blair站起身。

“我是说，如果你真的是这么想的，”Blair退后两步，“因为你刚才说——”

“对，对，我说过，这就是我想的。”Jim立刻回答。

Blair长吁一口气，“那么，okay。”

Jim走上前，轻轻地抱住Blair。

Blair抬头看看他，非常不安的样子，“我得说，我有些吓到了。我一直都不知道该不该相信会有那么一个人——”

Jim没有让他说完，他低下头吻住Blair，Blair也伸手环住他的背紧紧抱住。

Jim觉得他们的亲密如此自然，忽然，他第一次意识到，也许他就是那个人——那个人，也许就是他！Blair想要的一切，一切Blair以为自己永远不会得到的——就是他。

当他们最终分开，Jim捧起Blair的脸，声音嘶哑，“我觉得你美极了。”

Blair的脸上浮现不可思议的震惊神情，他看看Jim，轻声回答，“你好，亲爱的。”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> In The Eye Of The Beholder共有五篇文章，情节无交集，单独观看不影响理解。中文译文如下，欢迎食用：  
> [《录像带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11721036)  
> [《裸照》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11374302)  
> [《锁孔》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11879211)  
> [《录音带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12891066)  
> [《图书馆》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13783824)
> 
>    
> 如果喜欢，请留下kudos！XD
> 
> 欢迎访问原作者[Francesca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca) 的主页。高产且高质，推荐！


End file.
